Truth or Dare 2
by amykinz13
Summary: Finn, Puck, and Sam take turns playing Truth or Dare. What secrets will be revealed, and what humiliating pranks will be done? Kurt makes an appearance in the last chapter.
1. Boys Will Be Boys

**This story takes place in the summer of 2011.**

Finn, Puck, and Sam were coming home from their fishing trip with Burt. They had each caught about 5 salmon, and were feeling quite proud of themselves. They had had so much fun just hanging out with the boys, talking about sports, and being one with nature.

"Too bad Kurt didn't come with us. It was nice to get away from our moms and girlfriends for a day," said Sam.

"I've been trying to get Kurt to go fishing with me for years. But he keeps telling me that he doesn't want to get eaten alive by mosquitoes, sunburn his porcelain skin, or die of boredom," replied Burt shaking his head.

"His loss I guess," shrugged Finn.

After they came home and ate their delicious salmon dinner, the boys went up to Finn's room to play video games. After 2 hours of Mario Kart and Call of Duty, Finn suggested a game of Truth or Dare.

"Did I hear you say you're playing Truth or Dare? Can I join?" asked Kurt, who had been walking by.

"I don't think so, Kurt. First of all, you didn't go fishing with us. So, I don't think it's fair to join our party now. Second of all, you're best friends with our girlfriends. We can't trust you to not gossip to them about what we say and do during the game," answered Finn.

"Oh, come on," Kurt whined.

"Sorry, Kurt. I'm with Finn on this one. We both know you tell Mercedes everything. And I mean _everything_," said Sam.

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes at him, "Fine, I won't play. You guys are such babies."

"Thanks anyways!" Finn yelled as Kurt walked away. He looked over at Puck and Sam and said, "So, who wants to go first?"

"I'll go. I think I'll start with truth," answered Sam.

"Okay… Between Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes, who's the better kisser?" asked Finn.

"Mercedes. And I'm not just saying that because she's my current girlfriend. She really is the better kisser. She does this thing with her tongue that's so freaking awesome," Sam answered smiling.

"Damn it!" Puck blurted. "I knew I should have tried some tongue action with Mercedes when I dated her last year."

"You dated Mercedes?" Sam asked looking stunned.

"Yeah, but it was only for a few days. We never got passed kissing on the lips," answered Puck looking disappointed.

"Good!" Sam said. "Anyways, it's your turn Puck. Truth or Dare?"

"I'm gonna go with dare."

"Hmm… I know. I dare you to go downstairs into the kitchen, and finish eating something that's in the garbage," said Sam.

"Ew! That's disgusting!" Finn said.

"You know what? You're on," said Puck.

So, the three of them went downstairs into the kitchen, and looked inside the garbage can. Besides fish bones, there seemed to be some leftover peach cobbler. Puck grabbed the cobbler plate out of the garbage and proceeded to eat it.

"I can't believe you just did that," Finn said looking nauseous.

"It wasn't too bad. Not great, but not too bad. Besides, the Puckster never backs down to a dare," Puck said.

They went back upstairs to Finn's room to continue the game.

"Your turn Finn. Truth or Dare?" asked Puck.

"I don't want to take my chances with a disgusting dare. I'll go with truth," Finn answered.

"You big baby," Puck said. "Oh, I got one. Just how far have you and Rachel gone."

"Of course you'd ask me that," replied Finn.

"Yes. Yes I would," Puck said smiling.

Finn reluctantly answered, "Well, Rachel has only let me get to second base with her."

"Only second base? Are you kidding me?" Puck asked starting to chuckle.

Finn explained, "It's not too bad. Obviously I'd like to go all the way, but touching is good too. Especially when you're touching Rachel's ass. It's so freaking perfect. And her boobs aren't too shabby either. Yes, they're small, but they're still awesome."

"Well, at least that's something I guess," Puck said. "Okay Sam, you're up. Truth or Dare?"

"What the hell. I'll go with dare," answered Sam.

"Excellent," Puck said putting his hands together.

Sam suddenly had a vision of Mr. Burns from The Simpson's. This wasn't going to be good, he thought.

Puck continued, "I've always wanted to know how many balls can fit in your mouth. So, I dare you to try and put as many balls possible in that big trap of yours."

Sam just gave Puck a disgusted look.

Finn spoke up, "Sorry Puck. I don't exactly have tennis balls just lying around."

"Well, that's a shame. What about marshmallows? Do you have a bag of those?" asked Puck.

"I think so. Why?" asked Finn.

"Because Sam here is gonna play Chubby Bunny. We're gonna find out just how many marshmallows can fit in his big trap," answered Puck.

So, the three of them went back downstairs into the kitchen. Finn found the bag of marshmallows, and Sam began to play Chubby Bunny. 5 marshmallows in his mouth, and Sam could still pronounce 'Chubby Bunny'. 10 marshmallows, 15 marshmallows, and even 20 marshmallows later, he could still pronounce 'Chubby Bunny'. Sam attempted to say 'Chubby Bunny' with the 21st marshmallow in his mouth, but all that came out was noise.

"Damn Sam! I can't believe you can fit 20 marshmallows into your mouth," said Puck.

Sam spit out all the marshmallows and said, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Five minutes later, the boys returned to Finn's room.

"You're up Hudson. Truth or Dare?" asked Sam.

" I think I'll stick with truth," said Finn.

"Okay… Between Quinn, Santana, and Rachel, who's the better kisser?" asked Sam.

Finn answered, "That's an easy one. It's definitely Rachel. I mean, you've seen how big and juicy her lips are, right? I could suck and nibble on them all day. The best is when she puts on strawberry chapstick. Her lips taste so good then."

"I always preferred her cherry chapstick," piped up Puck.

"Dude! Nobody asked you," Finn said looking angry.

"Sorry. No need to put your panties in a twist," said Puck.

"Whatever. It's your turn now. Truth or Dare?" asked Finn.

Puck answered, "Unlike you, I'm not a pansy. So, I'm gonna go with dare."

"Fine. I dare you to wax your legs," Finn said.

"Say what?"

"You heard me. I dare you to wax your legs. I'm sure I can get Kurt to help you with that," Finn said smiling.

"I'm so gonna get you back for this Hudson," Puck said.

Finn replied, "As Rachel would say, noted."

They boys knocked on Kurt's door to see if he would help them. He was more than willing to help. Kurt gathered all the supplies, and started putting wax on Puck's left leg. He put the first paper down, and quickly ripped it off. Puck began to scream. Kurt put the second paper down, and ripped it off.

Puck yelled, "Mother f-"

"What is going on in here?" Carole asked, popping her head through the door.

"Nothing. Just playing some Truth or Dare," Finn answered.

Carole looked around the room, and saw Kurt holding a used wax paper, and Puck with 1/3 of his leg hair-free. " Just try to keep it down in here. And don't you dare get any wax on the carpet," she said.

"We won't Mom," Finn said.

As soon as she closed the door, Finn, Sam, and Kurt began to laugh.

"Hey! Stop laughing and get waxing. I want to get this over with," Puck said.

So, Kurt continued to wax Puck's legs. Puck had to resort to biting down on his pillow to keep quiet. When they were finished, the boys decided to call it a night.

The End

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Please fill free to give me any suggestions for next chapter's Truth or Dare game.**


	2. Payback

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Life just got busy with vacations, family get-togethers, and the last Harry Potter movie. I would like to thank everyone who gave me suggestions for this chapter. I hope you like it.**

Puck, Finn, and Sam were covered in green paint from head to toe. They had just lost their paintball game to birthday boy, Luke Stevenson, and 10 of his little friends.

"I can't believe we just lost to 12 year olds. How embarrassing," said Finn.

Puck replied, "Hey, we were outnumbered 4:1. If we had more guys on our team, we'd have totally beaten the snot out of those punks."

"I'm just glad we killed that annoying red-haired kid before we died," said Sam. Puck and Finn nodded in agreement.

After they changed their clothes, they picked up some pizzas, and went to Puck's house. While they were eating, Puck got a text from Lauren that read, _You guys lost to 12 yr olds? That's hilarious! That's so going on Facebook._

_How'd you find out? _Puck texted back.

Lauren replied,_ My friend Scott, from A/V club, works at the paintball center._

Puck texted back, _Great, now the whole school is gonna find out. Way to go destroying my badass rep._

_Your badass rep was going downhill way before you started dating me_, replied Lauren.

Puck told Finn and Sam about the texts. They weren't too thrilled about her posting it to Facebook either. "Just what we needed, more ammo for Karofsky to use against us," said Finn.

"Let's just forget about the whole paintballing mess and go play some Truth or Dare," said Puck. The other two agreed and followed Puck to his room. "You're first, Finn. Truth or Dare?" asked Puck.

"What the hell, I'll go with dare," answered Finn who was feeling reckless.

Puck smiled big and said, "I was so hoping you'd say that. I dare you to wax your armpits, which I hear are very sensitive."

"Wax my what?" asked Finn.

"You heard me. I dare you to wax your armpits. Ain't payback a bitch?" answered Puck whose smile was getting bigger.

"But why my armpits of all things?" Finn asked.

Puck answered, "Because one, I've heard waxing your armpits is very painful. And two, everyone in football practice will see."

"You're such a brat."

"Yes. Yes, I am. Anyways, I'd recommend biting on your pillow to suppress the screaming. Because trust me, you're gonna scream," said Puck. He then went to his mom's room to get the waxing supplies. He proceeded to put wax on Finn's left armpit. Finn hurried and bit on his pillow before Puck placed the paper down, and quickly ripped it off.

"Aaaaahhhh!" screamed Finn into his pillow.

Puck said, "I told you you'd scream. Just be happy that your half way done. Armpits are a whole lot smaller than your legs." He then put wax on Finn's right armpit. Finn squeezed his eyes shut as Puck placed the paper down and ripped it off.

Finn screamed again into his pillow. "How the hell do women do that all the time?" he asked.

"Beats me. Maybe they've killed all their nerve endings after multiple waxings," guessed Puck.

Finn replied, "Well, they're hell of a lot stronger than I gave them credit for. Anywho, it's your turn Sam. Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah, I think I'll go with truth. I don't want any part of my body to be waxed," answered Sam.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" asked Finn.

"Don't laugh, but I think it would be kind of fun to be a movie critic. I mean, I love tons of different movies from Disney to Sci-Fi to Comedies to Dramas. It would be the perfect job. I'd get to watch shows before anyone else and recommend the ones I liked," Sam answered.

"That would be pretty cool," Finn agreed.

"Okay Puck, it's your turn now. Truth or Dare?" asked Sam.

"I'm gonna have to go with dare," Puck answered.

Sam smiled and said, "I dare you to go to the Justin Bieber concert next month with your little sister."

"Are you effing kidding me? You've got to be joking," Puck protested.

"Nope, no joke. And I want to see some proof that you're actually at the concert. So, I'm gonna need pictures," Sam said.

"But that's literally gonna be social suicide!" Puck protested again.

"You didn't seem to mind JB when you were a part of The Justin Bieber Experience," said Sam.

"I only joined that group to get with Lauren," Puck replied.

"Well, I hope you can find some way to enjoy the concert. Otherwise, that's gonna be a really long night."

Puck mumbled something under his breath.

"Okay Finn, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Sam said.

Finn answered, "I'm gonna go with truth this time."

"Do you plan on following Rachel to New York when you guys graduate next year?" asked Sam.

Finn replied, "Oh yeah. If there's one thing I learned this year, it's that Rachel is my one and only. I will follow her any where just as long as I can be with her. I've even applied to some community colleges there. I figure I can just as easily learn to be a sportscaster there as here. New York has some great football and baseball teams."

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" asked Sam.

"Yep. I plan on surprising Rachel with the news for her birthday," Finn said.

Puck blurted, "You're a genius! You're totally gonna get laid when she finds out what you've done."

"That's not why I'm doing this, Puck. I'm following Rachel because I love her and want to stay with her," Finn said.

"Even so. You're still gonna get laid when she finds out," Puck answered back.

"Can we move on now? It's your turn Puck. Truth or Dare?" asked Finn.

"I think I'll go with truth this time," Puck answered.

Finn said, "There's something I've wanted to ask you for a while now. Why are you with Lauren when everyone knows you love Quinn?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love Lauren," Puck said. "She's awesome. She loves food, wrestling, and being a badass just as much as I do. We even have the same sense of sarcastic humor. Plus, she's totally an awesome kisser. We're perfect for each other."

Puck continued, "Quinn, on the other hand, doesn't want me. She made that perfectly clear last year after we gave up Beth. Quinn wouldn't return my phone calls or texts. Next thing I knew, she's with Sam. Then she was with you. She hardly even looked at me this year. I'm not gonna pine forever when she'd rather be with someone else."

"Did you ever think that maybe she was avoiding you all year long because she was trying to avoid her feeling for you?" asked Finn.

Puck stuttered, "Wh..wha..what? I think you've been spending too much time with Rachel. You're starting to sound like a chick. Anyways, that's move on. You're up Sam. Truth or Dare?"

"Let's go with dare this time," Sam answered.

"I dare you to record yourself singing _A Part of This World_, and send it to the glee club," said Puck.

"Ah man. Can I least change the words so they apply to a guy instead of a girl?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

So, Sam started singing while Puck recorded it on his iPhone. _This is gonna be awesome blackmail material_, thought Puck.

The End

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Please fill free to give me any suggestions for next chapter's Truth or Dare game featuring Kurt.**


	3. The Challenge

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or favorited this story. It means a lot to me. Second of all, I'm really sorry for the delay in updating. It's taken me awhile to brainstorm ideas for this last chapter. But I hope you will all enjoy it!**

Finn, Puck, and Sam wanted to play Halo at the Hudson-Hummel home. The only problem was that they needed another player so they could play teams. Finn suggested that they ask Kurt to play with them. Kurt surprisingly agreed. So the teams were Puck and Sam versus Finn and Kurt. They decided to play the game in the TV room so they could enjoy all the carnage from a big screen.

"I can't wait to kick your guys' ass!" Puck said.

"We'll see about that," Finn retorted.

About 30 minutes into the game, Puck started cussing because he and Sam were losing.

"Damn it, Sam! You're supposed to be covering me!" Puck yelled.

"I can't! Kurt keeps hitting me with his grenade launcher!" Sam yelled back.

"Nice," Finn said to Kurt.

"Why thank you," Kurt said smiling.

Puck asked, "How in the hell did you get so good at this game, Kurt?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I can't be good at video games because I'm gay?" Kurt asked.

"Um," Puck said.

"I'll have you know, Noah Puckerman, that my dad and I have been playing video games together for years. It was something we could bond over," Kurt answered back.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just asking a question," Puck said.

Kurt responded, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean any disrespect. I just got a little carried away. Why don't we finish this game?"

"Sounds good to me," Puck said.

So, the boys went back to playing Halo. The game was over after 15 more minutes. Finn and Kurt had successfully annihilated Puck and Sam.

"I call a do-over," Puck said.

Finn answered, "Maybe next sleepover. We need to start playing Truth or Dare."

"Fine, but I want Kurt on my team next time," Puck said.

Kurt replied, "Why Puck, I feel so flattered."

* * *

><p>"You're the newbie, Kurt. You get to ask the first Truth or Dare," Finn said.<p>

"Fabulous! I think I'll start with Sam. Truth or Dare?" Kurt asked.

"I'll start with Dare," Sam answered.

Kurt smiled wide and said, "I dare you to let me give you a makeover."

"What?" asked Sam.

"A makeover. I've been dying to cut your hair for some time now. The Bieber-do is so 2010. I know I can make you look fabulous," replied Kurt.

"Well, I have wanted a haircut for awhile now. And this haircut would be free. Sure, why not?" Sam said.

"Yes!" Kurt squealed.

So, the boys went upstairs to the bathroom, and Kurt began cutting Sam's hair. When he was finished, he had cut 3-4 inches from Sam's hair.

"That looks so much better if I do say so myself," Kurt said.

Sam turned around, and looked in the mirror. "I do look good. Thanks Kurt!" he said.

"My pleasure," replied Kurt.

Once the boys were back in the TV room, Sam asked Kurt, "Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go with Truth," Kurt answered.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Sam asked.

Kurt replied, "First and foremost, I want to be a Broadway star. I'd die to see my name in flashing lights. But if for some strange reason that doesn't work out, I think I'd want to be a fashion designer. I would love to be the new Alexander McQueen. And if both of those don't work out, I'd settle on being a talent scout."

"Wow. You've really thought about all your options," Sam said.

Kurt replied, "One can never be too prepared. Okay Finn, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"What the hell, I'll go with Dare," Finn answered.

"Heehee! I dare you to take a picture of yourself with no shirt on, and send it to Rachel," Kurt said.

"What? No, no, you can't be serious. You know I'm self conscious about my body," Finn said.

Kurt replied, "Yes, I do know. I also know that it's about time you got over yourself. No one cares if you have a six pack or not. People like you for you, not for your body."

"But, but…." Finn stuttered. "That's not the only reason I don't want to do it. If I send the picture to Rachel, she'll probably put it on her school calendar."

Kurt smiled and said, "That's what I'm hoping for."

"You are evil! Evil I say!" Finn yelled.

So, Finn took and sent the picture to Rachel. He didn't have to wait long for her reply. '_Sexy!' _she texted back. He already felt a little bit better about doing that.

"Okay Puck, you're up. Truth or Dare?" asked Finn.

"I think I'll go with Truth," Puck answered.

"Out of Emma Pillsbury, April Rhodes, and Holly Holiday; who would you date, mate, and eliminate?" Finn asked.

Puck replied, "Hmm. Well, since I've already mated with April Rhodes, I'd probably eliminate her. Been there, done that. Holly Holiday is so effing cool; I'd want to mate with her. Which I guess leaves Emma Pillsbury to date."

"Wait a minute. You and April Rhodes have already done it?" Finn asked.

"Yep. We did it when she first showed up and joined the glee club," Puck answered.

"Wow," Finn said.

"What can I say? I'm quite the ladies man. Anyways, it's your turn Sammy. Truth or Dare?" asked Puck.

"I think I'll go with Truth this time," Sam answered.

Puck asked, "How serious are you and Mercedes? Are you boyfriend/girlfriend? Friends with benefits?"

Sam answered, "Actually, I think I might be breaking up with her soon."

Kurt blurted, "What? Why would you do that?"

"Because my dad finally found a job, but it's in Texas. We're moving down there in a month. I just don't think it would be fair or practical to keep being Mercedes' boyfriend. She deserves someone who will actually be here for her. And long-distance relationships hardly ever work anyway," Sam said.

"Well that sucks. I mean it's great your dad found a job and everything, but it sucks that you're moving away," Puck said.

Sam replied, "I know. I'm gonna miss you all you guys. But there's always Facebook, texts, and email."

"I guess that's true. Still sucks though," Puck said.

"Okay, time for a new subject. Truth or Dare, Puck?" asked Sam.

Puck answered, "I think I'll stick with Truth."

"So how was the Bieber concert? And remember, you have to be honest," Sam said.

Puck mumbled something.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you," said Sam.

Puck answered loudly, "I said it was pretty good. And if any of you repeat that, I will hunt you down and kill you." He continued with a normal voice, "Actually, his songs aren't half bad. My little sister had a blast, so that was cool. I could have done without the thousands of little girls screaming their heads off. I was seriously deaf for a whole day."

"Interesting," Sam said. Finn and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it's Finn's turn. Truth or Dare?" asked Puck.

"I'll go with Truth this time," Finn answered.

"Okay, something's been bugging me for awhile now. I want to know why it was easier for you to forgive Quinn for sleeping with me and getting pregnant, than it was to forgive Rachel for just kissing me," Puck said.

Kurt interrupted, "Oh that's a good question Puck! I've been wondering that myself."

Finn answered, "I don't know. I guess because I loved Quinn with all my heart, whereas I love Rachel with all my heart and soul. So, when Quinn betrayed me, she just broke my heart. But when Rachel betrayed me, she broke my heart and soul. The wounds were harder to fix with Rachel."

Kurt spoke up, "Who knew Finn could be so deep? That was beautiful."

"Thanks…I guess," Finn said looking confused.

Kurt continued, "And I can totally understand your point of view now."

"Me too," said Puck.

"Okay, enough about me. It's your turn Kurt. Truth or Dare?" asked Finn.

"I think I'll go with Dare this time," Kurt replied.

"Excellent! It's time for some pay back! I dare you to email Blaine your Single Ladies video," Finn said smiling.

"How do you know about that?" Kurt asked.

Finn answered, "Mike told me about it. Apparently Tina and Brittany joined you in the video."

Kurt replied, "I'm gonna kill Tina for blabbing! Blaine will never be able to look at me with a straight face once he sees that video."

"That's not my problem," Finn said.

"And you call me evil," Kurt retorted as he walked to his room to email the video.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Burt came downstairs for a midnight snack, and noticed the boys still up.<p>

"What are you boys up to?" Burt asked.

Kurt answered, "We're playing Truth or Dare."

"I've got a dare for you guys. I dare you to do the Gallon Challenge," Burt said.

"The what?" asked Finn.

"The Gallon Challenge. You have one hour to try and drink a gallon of whole milk, and then not throw it up," Burt answered.

Puck said, "That doesn't seem too hard."

"So, does that mean you guys are up for the challenge?" asked Burt.

"Yeah!" all the boys said.

"Great! I'll hurry and drive to the store, and pick up 4 gallons of whole milk," Burt said.

So, 15 minutes later, the guys were huddled in the kitchen getting ready for the challenge to begin.

Burt said, "On your marks. Get ready. Go!"

All four boys started chugging down the milk. About 30 minutes later, Kurt decided to quit. The milk was too thick for him. The other 3 boys finished their gallons. But as soon as Finn finished his, he ran to the bathroom to throw up. A few minutes later, Puck also ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Burt said, "It looks like Sam's the winner. Good job!"

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel. I probably won because my body is used to drinking protein shakes all the time," Sam said.

"Well, I think it's time for you boys to go to bed," said Burt.

"Okay," they said.

About 30 minutes after the boys had gone to sleep; Sam got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Apparently no one won the Gallon Challenge.

The End

**Reviews=Love and Sunshine :)  
><strong>


End file.
